A partida de Megumi
by Arashi7
Summary: [oneshot] Megumi decide partir.... por quê? E o mais importante, o que Sano vai fazer sobre isso?


Bem, pessoal, cá estou eu com outro fic. Esse foi bem rápido,afinal já está terminado há um ano... só faltava digitar. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews de "Particularidades", aliás. E vamos com a história. Foi mal pelo título, mas foi a única coisa em que eu consegui pensar...

**A partida de Megumi**

Ele ficava tão bonito daquele jeito... tão sereno e inocente, e até mesmo juvenil... dormindo tranqüilo como uma criança. Ela o amava tanto! Desde o momento em que ele a impedira de cometer suicídio na mansão de Kanryuu, olhando-a com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos, ela se sentia ligada a ele de alguma forma. Seus sentimentos por ele sempre foram tão profundos quanto aquele olhar. E ela sempre tentava escondê-los sob a carapaça da mulher-raposa. Gostava de provocá-lo, de encher-lhe a paciência: era um jeito de alcançá-lo, de se ligar a ele de alguma forma. E eles tinham se ligado, sim. E muito.

Megumi sorriu para si mesma, lembrando-se da primeira vez que os lábios de Sano tocaram os dela. Fôra numa noite estrelada de primavera, no dojo de Kaoru. Ken-san tinha pego uma gripe forte, estava com uma febre terrível, e ela tinha sido chamada para dar uma olhada nele. Kaoru não saía da cabeceira do marido, e ela não quis atrapalhar, saindo em direção à varanda. Ele estava lá, sozinho, quieto. Naquela noite começou algo muito especial entre eles; algo que se tornou mais intenso na noite chuvosa que eles passaram juntos, algum tempo depois. Desde então, três meses e muitas outras noites juntos haviam se passado, e lá estava ela, olhando embevecida Sano dormir. Adormecido, ele parecia inocente e despreocupado, e era assim que ela gostava de pensar nele, a despeito da máscara de mau que ele sempre usava. Por mais que a imagem de malvado dele fosse sexy de doer, ela preferia o Sano _real_, o homem carinhoso que ele se revelava a cada dia.

E tudo isso tornava sua decisão ainda mais difícil.

- Bom dia, kitsune!!! – disse ele alegremente, puxando-a de volta para o futon. Ele nunca perdia a mania de chamá-la assim, e ela adorava. Era a melhor coisa do mundo ser despertada pelos beijos de Sano, e ela estava prestes a jogar tudo isso fora. Devia ser louca. Mas era algo que precisava ser feito. Por mais que lhe doesse.

Ela esperou até que ele saísse naquela manhã para ir até a casa de Kaoru. Era a única em que podia confiar, e com certeza a apoiaria.

- O quê, ficou louca???

Ou não.

- Kaoru...

- Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso, Megumi! – gritou ela. Kenji, que dormia ao lado das duas mulheres, acordou e resmungou um pouco – Shhh, querido, desculpe...

- Não vim aqui te pedir permissão, Kaoru. – declarou Megumi – Eu já me decidi.

- Mas Megumi – ela pediu em voz mais baixa – você não pode abandoná-lo! Não é certo!

- Certo, Kaoru? Isso não tem nada a ver com o que é ou não certo. Eu simplesmente não posso cobrar de Sano algo que ele não pode me dar! Você sabe que se ele quisesse...

- Droga, vocês estão juntos ou não? – disse Kaoru novamente levantando a voz, indignada – Megumi, isso é a maior idiotice que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! Você _não tem como saber_ o que Sano...

- Eu já me decidi.

Kaoru suspirou, frustrada.

- Estou pedindo a sua lealdade de amiga, Kaoru. Não conte a ninguém! – Kaoru tentou protestar, mas Megumi permaneceu irredutível – Ninguém! – decretou ela, dedo em riste – Tome. É o endereço de onde vou ficar em Aizu. Eu escrevo.

Kaoru olhou para o papel em sua mão e depois para a amiga, entristecida.

- Quando você parte?

- Amanhã, no trem das onze horas.

- E o que vai dizer a Sano?

- Nada – Kaoru tentou protestar novamente – E nem você. Promete?

- Megumi...

- Prometa, Kaoru, quero a sua palavra de samurai – pediu Megumi, o olhar duro.

- Prometo. Eu prometo.

Megumi abraçou a amiga com força, depois lançou um olhar carinhoso ao já adormecido Kenji, e saiu. Já estava quase na porta quando se virou de repente.

- Não se preocupe, Kaoru, vou ficar bem.

Kaoru sorriu em concordância. Contudo, depois que Megumi se foi, uma expressão preocupada tomou seu rosto. _Não, minha amiga, você não vai ficar bem. Nem você nem Sano._

Interlúdio 

Sanosuke Sagara caminhava sorridente pelas ruas de Tokyo. Finalmente conseguira, depois de muita economia, esforço e sorte nos dados. Uma coisa ele tinha que admitir: Megumi dava sorte. Ele não tinha perdido uma briga sequer (bem, isso ele não perdia há tempos) e nem uma rodada nos dados (isso, sim, era de se espantar) desde a noite daquele primeiro beijo. Isso sem contar o bônus de felicidade de acordar e dormir ao lado de Megumi, de estar sempre ao lado dela, de sentir o seu perfume. Tocou o pequeno pacote no bolso. Sim, ela iria gostar. Só precisava esperar mais uns dias...

Sanosuke abriu a porta do dojo Kamiya com um estrondo. Os passos pesados e duros e a cara fechada eram como um aviso de "não se aproxime", mas mesmo assim Kenshin resolveu tentar:

- O que foi, Sano? – perguntou o rurouni gentilmente.

- O que foi? **O QUE FOI?????** – a voz dele parecia um trovão. Kaoru apareceu na varanda, percebendo que finalmente o que ela temia tinha acontecido – Aquela raposa aconteceu! – ele se virou para Kaoru – **A SUA AMIGA RAPOSA!!!!**

- Sano, o que...

- Isso, Kenshin! Olha **isso**! – ele estendeu um papel muito amassado e molhado. Caligrafia de Megumi, sem dúvida. Kenshin começou a ler, Kaoru a seu lado:

Sano 

_                        Estou indo embora. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas vamos encarar: você não pode oferecer a vida que eu quero. _Kenshin olhou para a esposa, apreensivo e confuso. Kaoru engoliu em seco. A carta era longa, e os dois leram até a despedida final: _Então é melhor que seja assim, sem despedidas nem nada. Adeus, Sanosuke, e seja feliz._

_                                                                                                          Megumi_

- Aquela mulher simplesmente me chutou! Ela me usou o tempo todo! – Sano esbravejava cada vez mais alto. Kenshin e Kaoru se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Kenshin tentou acalmar o amigo, mas Sano começou a descarregar a raiva chutando tudo o que via pela frente, inclusive a canela do pobre Kenshin, que apesar disso ainda tentava fazê-lo parar.

De repente, em meio à sua fúria, Sano percebeu que Kaoru estava muito quieta, olhando pra ele preocupada. Diante de todos aqueles xingamentos, era estranho que ela não defendesse Megumi: as duas tinham se tornado muito amigas e ofensas como aquelas não passariam barato. Ele conhecia muito bem a solidariedade feminina.

- Kaoru – perguntou ele de repente – você sabe de alguma coisa, não é?

Kaoru ficou em silêncio, disfarçando. Kenji chorou lá dentro e ela foi pegá-lo. Quando voltou, Sano e Kenshin a esperavam na varanda:

- Kaoru – perguntou o rurouni – o que está escondendo?

- Nada.

- Você sabia o que ela ia fazer, não sabia? – disse Sano.

Kenshin perguntou de novo e ela voltou a negar. Aquilo estava deixando Sano louco. Bem no fundo, ele queria acreditar que era tudo um pesadelo. Que havia alguma razão oculta pra megumi ir embora desse jeito, deixando apenas um bilhete recheado de mentiras. Ele bufava e resmungava enquanto Kenshin tentava convencer Kaoru a falar, sem sucesso.

- Kaoru – disse Kenshin, já sem a menor paciência – eu não sei por que diabos você não quer falar, mas _por favor_, pense novamente. Diga pra onde Megumi foi. Sano _precisa_ saber!

Kaoru olhou para os dois homens a sua frente, dividida entre Sano e Megumi. Não queria trair a confiança da amiga e, afinal, tinha dado a sua palavra, mas Sano realmente_ tinha_ o direito de saber. Ela lentamente entregou Kenji a Kenshin e se dirigiu ao amigo:

- Sano... ela me fez prometer que não contaria...

Ele não agüentava mais. Segurou Kaoru pelos braços, sacudindo-a com força, gritando para que ela contasse. O olhar dela procurou o de Kenshin, que no entanto se limitou a ninar o filho, que chorava por causa dos gritos de Sano, que começava a sacudi-la com MUITA força. Estava começando a machucar.

- Ahhh! Kenshin, me ajuda!!!

Mas Kenshin parecia estar do lado de Sano.

- Ela está grávida!

Sano parou abruptamente, Kenshin também.

- O quê? – perguntou ele com a voz fraca.

- Grávida? – perguntou Kenshin – Tem certeza disso, koishii?

- Claro, baka! Acha que ela teria fugido desse jeito se não tivesse certeza?

 Sano soltou as mãos dos braços dela, absolutamente passado. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele gaguejava.

- G-g-gr-grá… - ele se sentou no degrau da varanda – Grávida? Megumi? A _minha_ Megumi, você quer dizer?

Kaoru sorriu. Era encantador como ele falava de Megumi, com tanto carinho. Cada vez mais ela percebia a besteira que a amiga tinha feito. A besteira que _as duas_ tinham feito. A expressão de Sano se iluminou de repente e ele abriu um sorriso.

- Megumi...

Foi quase um sussurro. E então, de repente, ele se levantou num pulo e levantou Kaoru bem alto, rindo e girando com ela sem parar.

- Pára com isso, Sano! – ela pediu, rindo. Ele a colocou no chão, ainda sorridente e ofegante, mas logo uma expressão sombria tomou seu rosto.

- Mas Kaoru... por que ela foi embora então?

Era uma pergunta que Kaoru não queria responder.

- Sano... há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Dois, três meses? Você por acaso...

- Eu o quê? – ele pegou Kaoru pelos braços de novo – _Por que_ ela fez isso?

- Megumi cometeu um erro. – respondeu Kaoru, morrendo de pena de ver Sano desabar no chão, estupefato - Ela se precipitou. Foi uma burrada, eu sei, mas...

- Por quê, droga??? – perguntou ele de novo, fungando. Sano chorando era uma coisa que nem Kaoru nem Kenshin tinham visto na vida, e com certeza era preocupante. Kaoru olhou para o marido e ele a encorajou a continuar.

- Ela achou que você ia sumir! – gritou Kaoru - Pronto, falei. Ela achou que você ia abandoná-la se soubesse. Ela achou que você não queria nada mais sério com ela.

- Não é possível – disse Sano incrédulo – Megumi não é tão burra. Ela não ia fazer uma coisa dessas.

- E se você ficasse – continuou Kaoru – ia ser só por causa da criança, e ela não queria que fosse assim, e... – a conclusão foi quase um sussurro – Ela não queria te prender.

- Me prender? **Me prender???** – Olha isso, Kaoru! – ele tirou um pacote do bolso e jogou pra ela – Como ela pode ter sido _tão burra_? Como?

Kaoru abriu o pacote. Dentro havia um delicado anel prateado com uma pequena pedra vermelha.

- Sano, isso é o que eu estou pensando?

- É – respondeu Sano secando as lágrimas dos olhos com as mangas da roupa – Eu contei a ela sobre aquela história de vocês dois e o anel, e ela gostou. Eu estava esperando até o festival de Tanabata. Eu queria que fosse especial, droga.

- Seu tonto! – replicou Kaoru – Ia ser especial de qualquer jeito! Mas você não falou nada, e a Megumi acabou achando que você não queria nada com ela!

Ela respirou fundo. Que se danasse a palavra de samurai, ela já tinha aberto a boca mesmo.

- Ela está na estação.

Lentamente Sano levantou a cabeça, a voz embargada.

- Quê?

- Ela vai pra Aizu no trem das onze horas. Toma – ela devolveu o pacote a Sano – se você correr, ainda consegue alcançá-la- diante da incredulidade dele, Kaoru teve que gritar – Vai logo, Sano!

Ele se levantou, ainda chocado.

- Vai, Sano! – ele abriu um sorriso – E não sacode a Megumi desse jeito ou ela vai ficar enjoada!

No momento seguinte Sano já tinha cruzado o portão. Corria com todas as forças, como se sua vida dependesse disso – e dependia. Sua vida, seu futuro, sua mulher e seu filho. O desespero tomou conta dele quando um trem despontou no horizonte. Eram onze horas. Era o trem de Megumi.

Ele correu ainda mais rápido, se é que ainda era possível, cruzando a estação em velocidade recorde. Na plataforma, Megumi se preparava para embarcar para Aizu. Queria recomeçar em um lugar que não a lembrasse de Sano. Não podia exigir que ele... não podia. Odiaria se ele só ficasse com ela porque estava grávida. Não, ela e o filho ficariam bem. Ela se levantou lentamente em direção ao trem, os passos pesados e desanimados. Já estava quase no vagão quando sentiu alguém segurando seu braço.

Ela não precisou se virar pra saber quem era. O toque dele já era conhecido.

- Megumi.

- Sano – respondeu ela, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Sa- Sanosuke...

- Megumi, se você pensa que vai a algum lugar sem mim, tá muito enganada. Se quiser ir pra Aizu, tudo bem, mas eu vou junto.

- Sano, me solta! – ela tentou soltar o braço – Eu preciso ir embora!

- Por quê? Por quê, Megumi?

- Eu... – ela estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa – Eu expliquei na carta, agora em deixa ir!

- Essa _coisa_ aqui? – ele estendeu o pedaço de papel amassado – Espera mesmo que eu acredite _nisso_?

Silêncio.

- Eu sei por que está fugindo, Megumi.

- S-s-sabe? – gaguejou Megumi – Como? – perguntou ela nervosa – Kaoru contou tudo, não foi? Não se pode confiar naquela garota!!!

- Agradeça a ela! Droga, de onde, por todos os deuses, você tirou a idéia estúpida de que eu não te amo? Como pôde pensar numa coisa dessas?

Mais silêncio. Megumi simplesmente desviou o olhar. Sano a abraçou com força.

- Droga, eu te amo! Eu sou louco por você, kitsune!

- Não é questão de amor, Sano. – disse ela se desvencilhando do abraço – Não somos mais só nós dois, e eu não podia exigir nada...

- Mas é claro que podia! Devia, até – ele sorriu – Não que precisasse. Acha que eu não estaria lá pra você?

- Achei... – ela baixou a cabeça, e Sano percebeu que ela estava chorando – Achei que você só quisesse uma amante.

- É, foi o que eu ouvi. E depois eu que sou o tonto. Megumi, você é mais esperta que isso...

- Você que pensa – respondeu ela, fungando – E, além do mais, você nunca fez nada pra que eu pensasse diferente.

- Eu sei. Burrice minha, tá? Eu não devia ter esperado tanto tempo. Toma – ele pôs o pacote nas mãos dela – Eu tava guardando isso até o festival, mas acabei esperando demais. Desculpa.

Megumi abriu o pacote com cuidado, até que a pequena pedra vermelha do anel brilhou em suas mãos.

- Sanosuke! – disse ela, perdendo o fôlego – Eu... eu... como conseguiu...

- Você dá sorte nos dados – disse ele rindo – E se você não fosse _tão impaciente_, eu conseguia te dar o anel em Tanabata. Faltam só três dias, sabe?

- _Impaciente?_ – perguntou Megumi erguendo as sobrancelhas – Eu esperei por isso por três_ meses_, Sano!

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele riu e pegou o anel, colocando-o no dedo dela – Pronto. E agora que tá tudo certo, você ainda quer me largar?

Megumi sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, secando as lágrimas.

- Bem – disse Sano desconversando – Então vamos indo, não? – ela olhou para ele, ainda sem acreditar – Passa essa mala pra cá.

Megumi continuava abobada.

- Anda, me dá isso logo! – ele pegou a mala e segurou a mão de Megumi – Vamos pra casa.

Ela sorriu para ele, estranhamente tímida. Sano estranhou logo:

- Que foi, kitsune?

- Onde seria "casa"?

- Hmm... bem pensado, Megumi. Tanto faz, a gente se preocupa com isso depois. Agora – continuou ele, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela – você via me explicar direitinho essa história de ir embora assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Desculpa, Sano, é que eu pensei que... – mas Sano não prestava atenção, tão empolgado que estava com seu próprio discurso.

- Quem é que ia ensinar a essa menina a brigar?

- Espera aí, Sano, quem falou em brigar?

- Ué, alguém tem que ensinar ela a se defender, né? E quem ia ensinar onde o Yahiko esconde os doces,e tudo mais?

- Doces, ele tem doces escondidos, onde? – perguntou ela, morrendo de vontade de comer uns docinhos – E aliás, Sano – continuou ela, as mãos nos quadris –  como é que você sabe que vai ser uma menina?

- Sabendo, oras! – respondeu ele, parando e largando a mala no chão – Eu simplesmente sei! Aliás, eu sei até qual vai ser o nome dela! Vai ser Rei!

- Rei? Por que Rei? Não vai me dizer que é o nome de alguma mulher que você teve!

Sano olhou pra cima com um ar de "dai-me paciência" e riu.

- Por quê, tá com ciúme?

- Por quê, devia? – provocou ela – E além do mais, eu também devia dar a minha opinião!

- Ah, deixa de ser chata, kitsune! – disse Sano sorrindo – Você escolhe o nome do próximo, OK?

- Próximo? Já está falando do próximo, meu Deus? Nós ainda nem decidimos...

- Decidimos sim, Megumi! Vai ser Rei, porque ela vai ser linda como você!

Megumi sorriu. Ele sabia mesmo como vencer esse jogo... mas ela não ia perder a chance de perturbar:

- Melhor mesmo, afinal eu vou ter todo o trabalho!

Sano soltou uma gargalhada alta.

- E ainda dizem que a gravidez muda as mulheres... Vamos embora – disse ele pegando a mala de volta – minhas duas raposas.

OWARI

Ahhh.... finalmente consegui digitar uma história rápido! Deve ser um novo recorde. Taí, como prometido, a minha história waffy SxM. Espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês... Quero reviews, hein???

E a propósito, pra quem ficou em dúvida com o negócio do nome, o significado de "Rei" é linda, e o de "Megumi" é beleza abençoada. Tirei essa do babynamer.com, então a culpa é deles se estiver errado, OK?


End file.
